Cooking Lesson
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Alannah gives Stayne his very first cooking lesson. Very fluffy.


Cooking Lesson

Stayne stood in the kitchen of his cottage, a look of supreme hesitation and slight fear on his face. Alannah had finally decided that the time had come for him to learn how to cook. She had spoken in a tone that brooked no argument, and no matter what he did or how much he pleaded, she had been adamant. Stayne had reluctantly given in, and sullenly promised that he would let her teach him. She had given him a wicked smirk of satisfaction before dragging him into the kitchen. Now she turned to him, a slight smile on her face.

"We'll start with something simple. I'll teach you how to make tarts. How's that?"

Stayne shrugged. "That sounds fine, love. What do you want me to do first?"

Alannah laughed quietly. "First, get washed up. Then reach up in that cupboard above the stove and get me down the big blue bowl. That's what I always use for making tarts."

Stayne complied, and Alannah opened the cold cupboard, pulling out eggs, sugar, and raspberries, and then pulled out the bag of flour, setting all the items on the counter. She frowned at Stayne, who held the bowl in his hands. "Put that on the counter, please." He flushed in slight embarrassment, and set the bowl down. "Thank you, darling." Alannah said. "Now, please get the measuring cups. They're in the same cupboard." He did, and placed them in front of the bowl, then started to slowly inch his hand towards the open box of raspberries. Alannah spotted him, and swatted his hand as it hovered over the box. "No snitching, Ilosivic."

Stayne frowned at her, and she smirked. "We need the berries for the tarts, so no snitching!"

"Not even a little one?" he asked in a childish voice. Alannah sighed, shaking her head.

"No not even a…Ilosivic!" she scolded as he snatched a raspberry out of the box. Before she could react, he popped it into his mouth with a grin. She glared at him. "No. more. Snitching!"

Stayne sighed. "Very well, I promise not to snitch anymore. But I was just testing to make sure the raspberries were alright to eat."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is that what you were doing?" At his nod, she sighed in slight annoyance. "Well, don't do any more testing, please."

He nodded guiltily, and she smiled. "Now, we can commence with the lesson. First, get out three eggs and crack them into the bowl."

He obeyed, and when he had finished, looked at her with pride. "All done." She came forward, and patted his hand. "Good boy. Now, hold out your hands."

He complied, and she reached into the bag of flour, grabbed a handful, and upended it onto his open palms. He jumped in surprise, glaring balefully at her. "Was that necessary, Alannah?"

She smirked at him. "Consider it payback for stealing that raspberry." He sighed.

"What do you want me to do next?"

She handed him a measuring cup. "Put two cups of flour in the bowl, then add a cup of sugar and mix everything together." She watched as he mixed the flour and sugar, and then began to stir the mixture with his hand. Alannah sighed, stopping him, and handed him a wooden spoon. "Use this, it's less messy."

She reached into the bag of flour, coating her hands liberally, and then turned to him. "How's it coming?"

He tilted the bowl toward her, a hesitant look on his face, and she grinned. "You're doing just marvelously, love. Next thing to do is add the raspberries."

She bought the box over, and gently pushed him away from the counter. "We can both mix the berries in together."

She grabbed a handful and tossed them into the bowl, then reached behind and took his hand, placing it in the bowl. "Now, just…follow my lead."

Stayne tried not to moan as their hands moved together, mixing the berries into the dough. It was an amazingly sensual feeling, and he could hear his breath quickening. He pressed himself against her, focusing all his energy on the movement and rhythm of their linked hands.

Alannah felt his breath hot against her neck, and bit her lip as a delicious shiver ran through her. She knew by the way he was pressed against her that he was becoming just as aroused as she was, but she was determined to finish with the lesson.

Then Stayne kissed her throat, and she felt herself wavering. "Ilosivic, we need to finish," she said breathlessly. Stayne kissed her again, and she groaned. "You…are….being rather distracting."

He smirked, and gently licked her throat. "I never realized something as simple as making tarts could be so… stimulating."

Alannah whimpered in pleasure, then turned her head and looked at him. "You are impossible, you know that?" she said in a mock angry tone.

Stayne nodded, and then kissed her deeply. "I know, and I am very sorry. I promise to behave until the tarts are in the oven."

She frowned at him, and then turned back to the bowl-just in time to see Stayne grab three raspberries from the box and pop them in his mouth.

"Ilosivic!"

He smirked at her.

Alannah sighed. Her husband could be quite childish at times, she thought with amusement. But, she thought with affection as she watched him slowly place the dough in the tart pan, she wouldn't want him any other way.


End file.
